


Misunderstandings

by beingthedreameriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Artist Harry, Au in which the world is a better place, Celebrity Draco, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity (I guess?), M/M, Misunderstandings, Nervousness, and way more easily accepted, because being homosexual+ ist not a big deal anymore, first kisst, no magic, real world take note, so much cuteness oh my gosh, the fluff got tooth rotting at some point of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthedreameriam/pseuds/beingthedreameriam
Summary: Harry is set up with a model, whose portrait he's supposed to draw.Draco thinks he's giving the cute black haired guy an interview.Angst and Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I had this in my head for a while and finally wrote it down:)  
> Hope you like it c:

The model is late, Harry thought as he waited at his table in the cafe. He picked it because there was good lightning and therefor the shadows will look softer on the models face. 

He fidgeted with nervous anticipation. 

His friends set him up as they wanted him to go outside his flat more often whereas he had nothing against being holed up, drawing. But this was a good compromise, he guessed, meeting someone new he could draw. He knew, however, that his model had blond hair and a light blue scarf. Harry only hoped he wouldn't fuck up by being awkward, just because some gorgeous blond was smiling at him.

His friends told him that the blond was really reliable but now he was running late and Harry started regretting agreeing with his friends as he feared the other stood him up.

He again gazed through the cafe. It was relatively small and didn't belong to a chain but a family business. It was decorated in soft pastel colours and the chairs were squishy and comfortable, but tidy and clean.

Just as he gave up and made up his mind to pay and leave he heard the bell tingling and a tall, slender blond with a pale blue scarf loosely draped around his neck entered and scanned the cafe.

Harry unconsciously sat up straighter. The man in front of him was gorgeous. Model-like gorgeous. Harry was absolutely sure that no way this guy could be his model - how did his friends know him anyway? - when said person looked at him, frowned, looked at the sketchbook he now gripped a bit too tightly, back up at his face and started to make his way over. Harry thought his heart would stop when he heard a smooth voice say:

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you - although I suppose you know my name already" with a small laugh.

Harry couldn't help it stare, fully knowing that he was being rude by not saying anything. He snapped out of it when Draco continued,

"You are the one supposed to -"

"Yes, of course! I am sorry, we can start immediately." Harry cut in blushing slightly. "How much time do you have for this?"

"Oh," Draco said, "don't worry about it, I'm relatively free today."

Harry just nodded and started to draw the outlines of Draco's head.

"Aren't you starting?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must seem rude, am just doing a rough sketch of the first impression."

Draco nodded at this.

Harry was nervous to draw Draco and the more he looked at him, the more his breath hitched. He really wanted to start a conversation, maybe get to know Draco.

"So, uh," he started, clearing his throat. "You do this often?"

"Yes, it's part of the job I guess."

So Draco really was a model, Harry mused.

"What's the meaning of your name then? It's really unusual I don't think I have ever heard it before."

"It actually means dragon or serpent and is the name of a constellation in the sky."

"That's actually pretty cool!" Harry said, feeling just a tad embarrassed about it. "What's your favourite colour, then?"

"Green, I guess. But I also like blue." He answered, pointing at his scarf.

"What are you doing as a hobby in your free time then?"

"I like to play football or I'm just chilling with friends. Watching series you know, I really like Sherlock."

"Hmm," Harry said distracted by drawing the jawline right. "It's a really good show, I also really like the actors" he said, mumbling: "and Johnlock is really good.."

When Harry looked up again he saw an amused twinkle in the other's eyes and started again blushing, hoping he didn't hear the last part.

"Ahh, so, uhm," he stuttered, "what's your favourite dessert, drink, meal, sweet?"

"That's a lot of questions at once" Draco smiled. "I have a sweet tooth, I really love mousse au chocolat, well I guess I like drinking a good wine, and I learned to love French dishes - we were often in France when I was little - and I can't decide between sweets. There's so many good sweets, that's a really serious business." Draco laughed.

Harry continued asking questions on occasions commenting the answers as he concentrated on drawing Draco in finest detail.

 

********

 

Draco had been a bit late for the interview because he had been stuck in a traffic jam, but the guy going the interview was really nice about it. Draco supposed that he was new in the journalistic business as he was nervous.

Well he was also fairly cute with his light blushes and glanced over his notepad. 

The questions were not what he awaited but he guessed it was good enough and as the interview went on he felt himself actually starting to like the black haired guy with his big green eyes, that seemed to be really innocent.

When the guy - Harry, he found out - said he finished he was nearly a bit disappointed but he was a celebrity and a Malfoy and would not be disappointed to say goodbye to this guy.

"You wanna see it?" Harry asked earnestly.

"See what?" Draco was confused. Was there anything to see? Shouldn't they just say goodbye? 

"The portrait of course." Harry laughed, his smile lighting up his eyes.

"The portrait?" Draco understood really nothing. What about a portrait, did the guy want a photo with signature from him? 

"Wait - I'll just show you yeah?" Harry said, giving Draco his sketch book from across the table. 

The portrait of himself was breathtaking Draco thought but he didn't quite understand what was going on. The guy made an interview, right?!

He really started to get angry - he lost all this precious time.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" He said, staring Harry down.

Then another thought came - if this wasn't the guy supposed to interview him then who was it? 

"You were supposed to make an interview!" He snapped.

"But - my friends - I'm here to draw a portrait - have the blue scarf - blond... Why would I interview you?" Harry nearly whispered in shock.

"You don't know who I am?!" Draco said, "I'm a fucking celebrity! How can you not know?! Have you lived in a cupboard all this time?!"

Draco felt a bit guilty for being so mean especially when he stared at him and whispered "not anymore".

What. What. Draco thought. Harry looked like he would start crying anytime now.

"I'm so - sorry - didn't know - take the portrait - couldn't take it - thought you were the model- too good looking - celebrity and all - gosh - didn't know." He stammered, gathering his things in high speed.

Draco wanted to say something - apologise - but Harry had already slammed the money for both their drinks on the table and was on the way to the door. 

When he got up and had finally found his voice Harry was already out the door, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt, running down the street. All that was left was the abandoned portrait on the table.

Draco felt bad, like, really bad. He really fucked up.

 

*********

 

Harry was at home calling Ron and Hermione to consult them about what happened. When they noticed he was crying at the other end of the line, they were on their way immediately, coming over to calm Harry down.

When the tears dried down a bit and he told them what happened the both squeezed his hand at the mention of the cupboard. By the time he was finished, they sat on the couch and he had a huge container of ice cream in his lap (Ron occasionally stealing some with an extra spoon) between his two best friends.

"He's an asshole!" Ron exclaimed loudly. 

"Who the hell does he think he is, just because he's a bit famous! I tell you, you did nothing wrong!" 

Hermione on the other hand looked nearly pained.

"I'm so sorry and to think it was my idea... I didn't think it would go this wrong, oh Harry, had I known, I would never forced you to meet with some stranger! Why didn't turn the model up anyway?"

Harry smiled at the antics of his friends. He could always depend on them. They were the first friends he found when he was the first time at a school were Dudley couldn't scare anyone off. They helped him when he freed himself from the Dursleys and the times he was down.

"It's okay 'Mione, it wasn't your fault. And I guess he is just a real asshole. It's just - I thought we were getting along and I just- I don't even know what I was hoping for. I'm so stupid!" 

"Harry, your not stupid! How were you supposed to know? It's okay."

"Thanks I guess. I mean your always there for me." 

"Of course, mate." Ron said around a spoonful of ice cream.

Only when they went to theirs and he was alone he noticed that he forgot his whole sketchbook with all the drawings he needed to apply for a scholarship for an art school.

He panicked. There's no way he could redo all the sketches, paintings, drawings....

At night he slept fitfully.

 

********

 

Draco woke up in the middle of the night with an image of green eyes in his mind.

He again cursed himself, getting up to look at the sketchbook again. Harry was amazing.

Then he guiltily picked up the paper sheet reading through the list. It was a list of what drawings he had to do. Most of them where there. The only thing open was "2 portraits".

One he did yesterday I guess, Draco thought.

It was clear that he had a deadline and that the deadline was only one and a half week away. He had found documents that implied Harry wanted to get a scholarship for an art school - a really good no less (he had googled it).

He groaned, feeling really bad about everything. He had hurt the boy for no reason and now he didn't even have his very important drawings. He really was an asshole.

Making his mind up he went back to bed - tomorrow he would find the boy and apologise. 

 

*******

 

Next day found Harry going to the cafe again, looking for his sketchbook - after all it could be possible that Draco had left it here or gave it to the owner.

After looking around the cafe for what felt like hours he jumped, startled, when a shop assistant approached him.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be looking for something, can I perhaps help you?" She smiled at him.

"Ah I was here yesterday, with a tall blond and forgot my sketchbook. Did he give it to you?"

"No, I'm sorry yesterday no one passed on something to us yesterday. I guess he has it then."

"Well, thank you anyway."

Harry smiled at her sadly, walking out of the cafe. He guessed he had to find Draco.

 

********

 

Draco didn't know anything about Harry except his first name, that he was a really good artist, the school he wanted to apply to and that his favourite plants were lilies. The last one didn't help him one bit when he didn't consider visiting every park that had lilies planted.

That left him with the school at his first starting point.

He was glad that he didn't have many appointments in the next time so he could focus on searching for the boy. He was really optimistic about it until he talked with the secretary at school.

"What do you mean you can't give me the data of the boy? He wanted to apply here and I think he was here before to get documents on scholarships so you must have the data right?"

"If he really was here before then yes, we do have his data - it is, however, impossible to give out the data to other people especially when they are unrelated. I am sorry."

"You don't understand! I have to find this guy! I have his sketchbook with most of the paintings and drawings for his portfolio. The deadline is in a week and a half right? If I can't find him, I'll be ruining his future! And I can assure you that he is a genius."

"I am sorry, but no matter the circumstances we can't give out the data from the people going or applying to our school by law, so I have to disappoint you."

"Can't you at least give me his last name?" Draco nearly begged. He could understand that it's really forbidden to them but still.

"No can do Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you excuse me."

Draco thanked her before walking out, really down at the thought of having spent all this time to accomplish nothing.

 

**********

 

Once at home he decided that he could try to google Draco. His plan was to stalk him on the internet until he found something he could try to get into contact with him.

When an hour or so he had only found the number of some secretary that he doubted would get him through to Draco he decided to try it anyway.

After all, not even normal people had their numbers just out on the internet and he was a celebrity.

The first time he called no one picked it up so he decided to call a second time.

"Parkinson here, secretary of Draco Malfoy, how can I help you?" Came a bored, female voice from the speaker.

"Hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I actually am trying to get to talk to Draco, he-"

"Yeah sweetheart, keep on dreaming, he won't talk to you."

"You don't understand I have to he has-"

"Yeah, yeah, if that is all."

"NO! I really really want back my-"

"Do you know how many calls we're getting per day? Too many. They are all the same, everyone wants to talk to him, he has lots of fans, you are not the only one and he can't possibly talk to everyone."

"I just want my-"

"By."

Harry looked at the phone frustrated. She had hung up on him. 

He called again.

"Parkinson here, secretary of Draco Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"He has my sketchbook!"

"Didn't I tell you no? Stop calling!"

Harry have up after that. There had to be another way...

 

******

 

"Didn't I tell you no? Stop calling!" Draco could hear Pansy talking to someone on the phone and hanging up.

"Who was that? Called often?" He asked her, entering the room.

"Nah, just some weirdo saying you had something, I don't know. The fans get crazier every day." She drawled, inspecting her fingernails.

"Did they say what they want?"

"I don't know, I guess he said something about some book?"

Draco stopped dead in his track. Could it have been-

"What book?" He asked sharply. 

Pansy looked slightly taken aback.

"How am I supposed to know." She pouted. 

"You talked to him right? It was a him?"

"Yes of course I just said that, didn't I? What's with you anyway? I think he said something about a sketchbook, like I said, weirdo." 

Draco cursed loudly.

"What did he say was his name? Harry? Was this guy's name Harry? He said he wanted the sketchbook back right?" Draco looked hopeful at her, hoping for more information.

"Did he maybe, perhaps even say his last name?" 

Pansy looked him over from head to toe. "You're not ill, are you?"

"Damn it, Pansy, please just answer my question!" Draco snapped. "I'm not ill, it's important I'll tell you but please answer my question!"

"Okay, okay." Pansy said slowly, as if to soothe a scared cat. "He said his name was Harry. He told me his last name, something with P but I don't really remember. You know, I thought it was just another crazy fan."

Draco sighed. He had been so close, if he had only come home a minute earlier....

"I guess it was a name with two syllables? Now tell me what's with this Harry boy, he sounded desperate."

Desperate? Oh gosh Draco was so fucked.

"Gosh, I am so fucked!" He said.

Then he spent the next twenty minutes explaining what happened.

"You really are an arse." Pansy said.

 

************

 

Harry tried to get Draco's schedule. Maybe he could catch him between appointments. This however was as difficult as trying to find where Draco lived. The people that claimed that the internet could help out with everything were clearly wrong, Harry thought. He couldn't find anything. 

Maybe he would have to ask Hermione after all, since she was way better at research than him.

 

**********

 

"If he calls again, please let him give you your information, so we can meet and I can give it back to him." Draco sighed after they tried for half an hour to get Harry's telephone number but to no avail. Harry had his number repressed so it doesn't show on the screen.

Draco had to try other things after all. And googling Harry P. was no good as Harry was such a common name he would get thousands of entries.

He sighed again rolling around with his chair. Maybe he could go back to the cafe.

 

********

 

Harry had consulted in Hermione and as he thought she found out that he had an interview the next day, where he could try to get his attention afterwards.

He was slightly sad about the whole thing. When they had talked they had gotten along so good - or so he thought - but he guessed Draco had been humouring him because of the interview. And Draco couldn't care less what happened to him and his scholarship.

The blond had made him laugh and smile and he was bloody gorgeous and his grey eyes had made his heartbeat skip. He couldn't stop thinking about him and not only because he really needed his sketchbook back.

But since he would do something about it tomorrow he would work today on the last portrait for his portfolio. Maybe he could go to the park a bit. 

 

**********

 

Draco looked around the cafe, remembering when he was here the day before, looking for the guy that was supposed to interview him. Somehow, it seemed like ages ago. He remembered Harry sitting in the corner looking nervously around the room, blushing when he locked eyes with him. Harry had been so sweet and he couldn't believe that this one time he met a guy that was totally his type, he totally fucked up by being a prick. 

He searched for the waitress.

"Excuse me, but I was here yesterday with a guy with black - curly - hair, green eyes and glasses. He had a sketchbook that he forgot. Do you by chance know him? I have to give it back."

The waitress looked at him in recognition.

"He was here mid morning, searching for it. He thought that you had it. But I don't know his name, or anything else really. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Draco said, really disappointed, but could he do, "just- if he comes here again can you maybe tell him to call me the same way he called me today? So we can meet."

"Of course." She said, smiling at him knowingly. (What was there to know, Draco wondered.) "I'll tell him if I see him."

"Thank you very much!" Draco laughed, at least he had achieved a little bit.

 

********

 

Harry couldn't concentrate on drawing and thought that if he didn't get back his book, it was unnecessary to draw the last portrait anyway. Sighing he laid pen and paper away next to him on the bench, leaned back and closed his eyes. 

Had they been open, he may have seen a tall blond walking down the street, deep in thoughts about what to do next.

As it was, however, his eyes were closed for quite a long time until he stood up to walk back to his flat.

 

********

 

"I still couldn't find him!" Draco whined, moping around the room, bothering Pansy.

"I don't know what to do anymore... I was at his (hopefully)future school, at the cafe, I can't google him and I don't have any more information except that he likes lilies! What am I supposed to do?"

"You have an interview tomorrow so prepare for that. Maybe he calls again, I know now." She said, sounding bored.

Draco moped around some more, just for good measure.

Had then really started preparing.

 

*******

 

Harry was nervous like hell.

The interview was supposed Robbe at eleven a.m. and he wasn't quite sure when it was finished so he had to wait outside with "other" fans - who stared at him because apparently he didn't know enough about Draco. Well they certainly changed that he thought as he listened to yet another great thing about Draco fucking Malfoy. It seemed as though his fans thought he was a saint. A really unsettling experience.

After waiting for nearly three hours, the doors opened and he for the second time in his life saw Draco standing before him. 

The thing was, Draco was only briefly looking at the fans, seemingly in a hurry.

Harry was really embarrassed all the time but he set his mind.

"DRACO!" He called. Like all the others. 

He tried again, going so far as to making his way through the crowd to get closer to Draco, while calling out to him. The fans were shooting him more dirty looks, maybe for using his first name? 

"DRACO!!!" He shouted even louder. And again.

His throat started to sting, he called out again.... Damn he really needed the sketchbook....

He was getting closer until he was only two meters or so away from Draco.

When he called out again Draco was slightly startled, looking up, directly into his eyes, the blond ones widened when he saw who was in front of him.

 

*********

 

Draco stopped dead in his track from where he wanted to get into the car to get home quickly to continue his search when he saw the object of said search was standing directly in front of him. 

His heart skipped on joy as he took in Harry's tousled hair and the red cheeks and - gosh- these brilliantly green eyes.

He didn't see anything but Harry as he started walking toward him.

 

*******

 

Harry held his breath as Draco walked directly toward him his face set in determination. They just looked at each other and Harry only snapped out of it when Draco was suddenly close, hugging him in front of everyone, whispering "I'm so, so sorry." His breath was hot against his ear and sent pleasant shivers down his spine. 

Draco gazed at him.

"We have to talk, come on." He said, pulling a perplexed Harry with him by the hand, pushing him into the car, getting in after him.

Harry's heart was beating fast as he was sitting next to Draco in what appeared to be Draco's flat.

That didn't stop him from glaring at Draco though.

 

**********

 

Draco was nervous and he hated being nervous. But Harry was glaring at him and he remembered how he hurt him. He decided to start easy.

"Wait a Moment please, I'll be back back immediately." He told Harry, walking into his bedroom the get Harry's things.

"Firstly, here's your sketchbook, you want a scholarship right? I think your art is really awesome... uhm." He cursed himself for being awkward. A Malfoy shouldn't be awkward but right now he knew he couldn't fuck up if he wanted to keep that guy. It goes without saying that he was surprised but not really that he thought about keeping him in the first place.

It didn't help that Harry just kept glaring.

"You know I really am sorry", Draco tried again. "I searched for you this time you know? Went to the school and to the cafe and cursed pansy - my secretary - for hanging up on you. I tried to find out your number but whatever I did I kinda always seemed to miss you by just a bit." Draco laughed nervously. "I didn't mean what I said you know, about the cupboard" - Harry flinched at this - "and I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess in a way I just panicked for missing the interview I was supposed to be in." Draco breathes in and out deeply. Harry still just glared without saying anything.

"I could understand you for not forgiving me I just - it would be nice to try to be friends? I don't know... Well I wish you good luck for your scholarship, not that you need it with that skills of yours...." Draco trailed off awkwardly, waiting for Harry to say something. When he said nothing he cleared bis throat, slightly sad that he fucked it up this badly. 

"Well I'm sorry for just taking you here before asking, my driver will bring you home any time, if you want to go, that is... well you wouldn't want to stay, right?" He laughed bitterly. Really. As if Harry would ever give him that sweet, shy smile again.p

"Potter." Harry said, Draco looking up at him sharply, "My name. It's Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's getting a little bit angsty, idk xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... I decided to continue with chapters and it's still not the end but with Christmas coming around I have even less time to write and I'm kinda lazy but I thought I just post what I have by now... it's not much xD 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy and there will be coming more I promise!

Draco was beginning to be a constant in his life, Harry thought as he saw him standing at the parking lots, looking as nonchalant as always, eyes on the phone in his hand. When he noticed Harry he looked up and smiled at him.   
Yep, totally fucked. 

After their difficulties at the beginning they became friends. Or at least something. Harry wasn't quite sure how Draco felt about him exactly but he was no idiot - okay sure, he was an idiot and oblivious but even he noticed the layers of sexual tension sweeping around him and Draco under the facade of being just friends.

But he didn't know how to actually approach it. Draco was a celebrity and he was just an art student, he felt the gap between them couldn't be bigger. And he was happy enough with just being friends, hell he'd be happy with being allowed just to be near Draco. 

So naturally he didn't know what to do at all with the butterflies in his stomach that came with Draco's smile, small as it may be.

He was scared, as their relationship could still be described as something delicate not to say fragile. They just didn't bring up their first fight and the apologies that came with it, tip-toed around it. As they did with their feelings for each other.   
They still were comfortable with each other, though.

"Surprise!" Draco laughed and Harry could swear his eyes were sparkling.   
"What is?" He asked, ready to tease the other.

"Well what does it looks like? I'm picking you up after school." Draco had this mischievous grin on his face that Harry loved and wanted to kiss away....

"You pick me up like, all the time." Harry teased. "It would be more of a surprise if you didn't came."  
Draco answered with a mock pout, turning away to hold the door open to Harry.

"Well you love to be picked up by me!"  
Harry's throat suddenly felt dry. He got into the car and didn't answer, instead changing the topic, starting to ramble on school.

 

********

Draco was nervous. Harry was right, he really was picking him up from school whenever he could but it wasn't his fault that he just really liked to be with him. And one couldn't blame him for wanting more. 

He had decided, he would try to get Harry to go out with him, only had he never felt for someone like that, nor had he ever have to do something - everyone had always wanted something from him, not the other way round.

That being said he had no actual idea on how to breach the subject with Harry and tried to start subtly. He could flirt (and really well, that) and he made a resolution to try. 

Hence, here he was, flirting and being rejected? as Harry changed to topic.   
He hadn't really meant to start with the L-word, it just slipped out. 

He also hadn't meant for the drive to be so awkward. But since he was pretty good at reading people (something that came with his upbringing), the slight blush on Harry's cheeks didn't escape his notice.  
Maybe this whole flirting thing wasn't as fruitless as he had anticipated.

************

It was days after Harry finally started to notice that Draco was often flirting with him, that it was actually flirting and not just friendly teasing. 

Hie heart had once nearly stopped at one of the blunter things Draco had said and he didn't know how to react, because was this flirting or teasing? But now, after a few days, he came to a conclusion.

Draco Malfoy was flirting with him - and good work he did with that too. Harry found himself flustered around Draco nearly half of the time they spent together, Draco looking at him with this I-know-something-you-don't smirk. It was driving him crazy. If he didn't know better he would say that Draco just waited until he finally burst and snogged the hell out of him. 

And he was really close to making that one reality. He really needed some space, or he would do something he'd regret.

***********

Draco didn't know what had gone wrong. Harry was avoiding him. It was clear as day even though Harry told him he was not, in fact, actively avoiding him. Draco was sure that he was using art school just as an excuse, he surely hadn't that much to do. 

It was starting to suck. He found himself restless, wanting to call Harry or just drop by at his apartment for a little while; just to see him. He already started missing him and Harry had only avoided him for one and a half week so far. 

"Harry."  
"Hey. It's Draco." He was nervous calling Harry like this and he didn't even know why.

"Draco." He heard him breath into the telephone.  
"I miss you!" He blurted out. Fuck.  
"I mean, you're never around anymore and sure you have much to do with school but- I just miss you."  
At the end of the line it was quiet.  
"I... miss you too, you know."   
Draco's heart skipped a beat at the faint sound of his voice.

"Then meet up with me? Go to coffee?"   
"Yeah... yeah sure why not. Tomorrow? After school, pick me up."  
"I'll be there."  
Draco couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he hung up. He would finally see Harry again after way too long!

*************

Harry smiled, but he was nervous. He knew that Draco had caught on on him avoiding him, but he just couldn't bring himself to call. 

He was still afraid that he would behave weirdly, that Draco may be not interested or just that anything would go wrong.  
But he was damn happy to see him again, if the butterflies in his stomach were anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy about kudos and even more about comments so just throw your thoughts about this at me I guess :D 
> 
> Oh and don't mind my mistakes :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided today that I would get my life in order so I thought why not doing something I should've done some time ago?  
> Long story short: here's your third and last chapter.  
> It's literally just fluff to the tooth rotting extend (and some angst, we can't live with it but without it it's even worse)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry had felt restless the whole day. He thought that he shouldn't be this nervous since it wasn't even a date - was it a date? No one said it was a date right? It couldn't be a date! - but he realised just then how badly he actually wanted it to be one. He couldn't concentrate in school and even the teachers noticed that something was wrong, asked him about his wellbeing. 

All he could think of was his coffee date (he just decided to call it that in his head) with Draco. 

In his head he played out every single scenario possible from "we will hate each other after" to "we will skip into the sunset together". He just couldn't stop his mind and now he was overflowing with pictures and possible things to say to start a conversation... it was just too much. 

By the time the bell rung his hands were sweating and he felt gross, even though he knew he was smelling just fine. 

By the time he walked out of the door he really wanted to hide in that bush right over there and just cancel that coffee date - that is, until he saw Draco standing there for the first time in nearly two weeks in all his glory looking hot like hell.

Harry could feel himself blushing and cursed his thoughts for being improper.

***********

"Hey." Harry approached him with an easy but a bit nervous smile.  
Draco couldn't even begin to describe how glad he was to see him. 

"Hi." Draco felt himself grinning back, he couldn't even do anything about it. Not wanting to look too eager, he scolded himself in his head for being this easily influenced by Harry's presence.

"How are you?" Harry asked, looking to the ground awkwardly. Draco let himself smile fondly at the boy in front of him. How one person could be so damn cute was behind him. 

"I'm fine now." He said; after all he hadn't given up flirting with Harry yet.  
It payed off well, when he say him blushing hard. "Come one, get in the car." He said, holding the door open for Harry like the gentleman he was.

When Harry and him were seated he started the car and began to drive towards the coffee shop. It wasn't a long drive really but long enough to feel the closeness of Harry in the confined room of the car. He could practically feel the warmth of his body next to him, something he normally shouldn't be able to. It he was just this aware of Harry now that he finally got to see him again.  
If the days without Harry were bad yesterday night had been torture. He had laid awake in the full knowledge that he would see Harry the next day, trying to come up with the perfect plan to make Harry his. 

All he wanted to do was to claim him so that he could tell everyone who Harry belonged to. 

As they sat in the car Harry started telling him about school again, a safe topic that was personal but neutral and still left room for compliments and therefore flirting. Draco thought it was a really good topic. 

"You know" Draco interrupted Harry, "you really got to show me some more of your art."

Harry beamed at him, "I have some works with me if you want to see!" His smile dimmed a bit then and he self consciously rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. "They aren't finished though. Some of them are just rough sketches...?" he trailed of as if asking Draco if he was sure he'd want to see them. 

"Hmmm." Draco smiled, "I don't care. I just want to see some things you do in school, you know I'm interested in those things."  
Harry smiled at him shyly and Draco thought this was a success.

***********

When Harry wanted to sit dien opposite of Draco, said Person just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the seat next to him. When he asked Draco about it he just had said it was more practical when they wanted to look at Harry's art together. 

They were sitting pressed against each other a little bit and Harry could feel Draco moving his arm against his own.  
Harry felt flustered, especially with Draco flirting again. 

They both ordered their coffee and some chocolate cake they were going to eat together. "Just like a couple", his mind provided unnecessarily. Really really unnecessarily because now he just couldn't stop the image of Draco feeding him cake flooding his mind.  
Draco shot him a questioning look when he shook his head to get the image out of his mind. 

"Sooo, is there anyone you like?" Draco asked suddenly without context. (Harry nearly choked on his drink.) (Draco just laughed.) 

Harry turned bright red at the question (what was it with him and blushing in front of Draco?) and looked down at his lap.

"Actually there is." He said, smiling softly thinking about Draco. "But with that one I don't have a chance. They are out of my league and they probably wouldn't want to date someone like me. I mean there are huge differences about the two of us and I'm not really sure I could overcome them even if they told me they liked me..." Harry trailed off awkwardly. He really wasn't so sure about his relationship with Draco. As he had contemplated before, Draco was rich and he was, in fact, not, he had to get a Stipendium to go to uni and he had to work even then. Draco was swimming in money. He wouldn't be able to stand it if people said he was a gold digger or something. 

He was also living in a different world. It was just a coincidence that let their worlds collide in the first place. Draco lived in fame, people new his name and they could google him and his family and Harry was just a nobody. An art student. Just Harry. Not Draco Malfoy. Or anything near that. 

Sometimes (or more often than he'd like to admit) he wondered what Draco even saw in him that he wanted to be friends in first place. He could have just said sorry and be done with it. 

But Draco was special this way. He could do what Harry apparently could not: see past the money (or not money) and Harry for what he was. 

Harry greatly appreciated that but he couldn't help but think that this couldn't be for long. Someday Draco would surely grow tired of him. And then again he felt guilty, because he knew that Draco wasn't this kind of person.  
He just couldn't help all these insecurities.

************

After Harry had trailed off, Draco had waited a bit to see if there was coming more. But now Harry had been quiet for some time and Draco could see the slightly sad face he was making. 

It broke his heart to see Harry like that.  
On the one hand, he really had been happy about the things that Harry told him about the one he likes (because it had to be him, there was no one else, it just had to be. He was 95% sure it was him). On the other hand he was really sad, that Harry thought him that unattainable for him. Maybe for other people, but not for Harry - never for Harry. Hell he'd write live songs for this guy if that meant he would want to be with him. 

He was a bit angry that Harry couldn't see just how special he was. He was so not not out of his league. He was more in his league than some stupid rich girls that only knew how to giggle. 

He was even afraid. Because he didn't want Harry to reject him just because he feared the differences in their lifestyles. It wouldn't do for Harry to just give up before trying. And he was saying that as someone completely neutral and unbiased and not at all involved....

After it was clear that Harry wouldn't say more he gathered up all his courage - it was now it never. There were two possible outcomes. He could get nothing, or he could get everything. 

"Hmm, that person would be really really stupid not to like you back then." He said flirtatiously. "Anyone you like should be obviously completely honoured."  
Maybe he overdid it there a bit but, well, it couldn't hurt, right?

"... would you feel honoured?" Harry asked or better whispered, as if he were afraid that Draco said no if he talked any louder. Probably he was. Afraid that is.  
Draco definitely was a bit, but now he was mostly hopeful. 

"Seeing as I am completely smitten with you and would love to be your boyfriend, yes I would feel honoured if you'd like me back." Draco knew that this was a big move but he knew he had done the right thing when he saw Harry's face go from shock to disbelief to really red to a small smile, looking up at him from behind his eyelashes. 

"Really?" He asked, sounding shy.  
"Really." Draco said smiling.  
"Really really?" Harry's smile grew and Draco could nearly see his teeth.  
"Really really."  
And then Harry did something Draco didn't foresee. He kissed him. And if that wasn't one of the best feelings he'd ever had with Harry. 

***********

Fuck it, Harry thought, and pressed his lips onto Draco's, kissing him. 

At first Draco was still from shock but then he stared to give as good as he got, twining his hands in Harry's hair, pulling and pushing, moving into him.  
They broke apart breathing heavily, smiling at each other. 

"I really think we should talk about it some more" Harry said, all his insecurities still in mind (even though they were a bit less prominent after the kiss).

Draco drove them back to his flat, so they could talk (and maybe kiss some more) in private, so there wouldn't be any people overhearing them. Harry new that it had probably been dangerous for Draco to kiss him in public. It sure wasn't easy being recognised by people at times like that (but he thought nobody had seen them). 

As soon as they stepped through the door (and the door was closed), Draco started to lean down, giving him a small lingering kiss. 

"Just because I can." He said smiling. Harry's heart melted. How could he have ever thought that Draco didn't want him? They still had to talk about it. 

"You know," he started as they sat down together, snuggling on the couch, "this is all a bit new for me. Not just that you're a celebrity but also the relationship. I never really had anything serious, something I devoted myself to fully. And it's hard because I'm such stranger to your lifestyle and-"

"Shh" Draco stopped him rambling by kissing him softly. "That's okay. We'll work it all out. The public knows we're friends and they didn't make it that big of a topic. You now I may be a celeb but I'm not that big of a shot, really. We may have to keep it secret or private for a bit, until I talked with my dad and we will think of a press statement so I can come out. After that it'll be maybe a few weeks they have some reports here and there in some magazines but then they'll just go on to the next theme. Being LGBT+ isn't much of a thing anymore nowadays. It's getting more normal. Don't worry." 

Harry was quiet for some time, contemplating what Draco had just said. Draco was really not nearly as famous as his father. The people were not hyping coming outs so much anymore, instead treating normally, nearly like any other hetero relationship.

And as Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's arms he thought that he wouldn't want to give this up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished, phew!  
> And I still have some projects open xD  
> Well I really hope you like this end, thanks to all the people who asked me to continue, this really meant much to me !!!  
> (Oh and don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes... it's just an optic illusion)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes and hope you go easy on me xD  
> I'm always happy about kudos and comments c:


End file.
